Callous Heart
by xXRoxxaneXx
Summary: Sunako lost both her parents and has been asked by her aunt to go in her ship "The Siren", to learn how to become a lady. Unfortunately for Sunako she is right in the middle of a huge storm and gets rescued by an unknown ship. On the ship there live monsters so horrible. Can one of them melt her callous heart?


**A/n: Hiya! This is a random idea that I made, jumbling stuff from Wallflower and The Vampirates. They are both really awesome and I recommend you peeps to read it. I'm a rookie at this so if this doesn't meet your standards I'm really sorry :( If you have any constructive criticism then I'm glad to have it! Also if you want something interesting to happen then review in your thoughts. You don't need an account to review just make up a nickname and say whatever you liked or disliked about it! Hope you enjoy ;)**

_A gentle breeze washed over the shores of Latika Mecasa as a girl stood in the hill immobile. She quickly ran to hunt. The smell of fresh and living blood was pulsating in her nostrils._

_ "Just a bit more," she thought to herself as she finally caught sight of her pray. Swiftly, she drained all the living blood of the moose. So much for that living creature. Her hunger wasn't sated... In elegant movements she wandered around with a single purpose. Blood... Blood..Blood...To top it all of an unbearable fire was consuming her whole body with a scorching pain, making her dizzy from the effort of just blinking. Feeling faint and exhausted, she crouched on the grass, hoping for some unfortunate animal to cross her path. No such luck. A tall figure emerged in the distance and whispered gently into her ear, _

_"It's over," and all went black._

**In the Present:**

Josephine, Hiroshi and Sunako were having a lovely tea party as an unexpected mail arrived. Her father and mother had died just a few days ago and Sunako had been in complete despair and exile from the world. The sense of loss still lingered very strongly in the air but she managed to ward it off for a few precious moments by talking to her mannequins. Unexpectedly, she got a letter from her beloved Aunt Mine Nakahara who requested as so:

_Dearest Sunako,_

_ I have been informed just today on the devastating news that your mother and father died. As I am very worried for your health since your guardian has left to Africa and may still not know the tragic news, I invite you to join my ship. She is called the Siren and I wish that you would kindly come hoping that maybe I might teach you how to become a proper lady. As I have been warned of, you haven't been going to any of your classes, which displeases me so, and you have become a recluse in your own town. Now you know I am a very patient aunt and I thought that since that crusty town brought back to many dreadful memories, a bit of sea air wont hurt your city lungs. Please note to bring extra clothing and a book, a pen, and all your lady like skills. I am only making you into a lady because of how hard it is to get noticed in our society and I want you to find your true love, like I found with my deceased husband. As you know, I'm trying to find many husbands and thanks to the Siren I get to move around a lot, so I may soon find my perfect guy, like you will find yours. Oh I cant wait to see my darling Sunako in a wedding dress! _

_Love from your favourite aunt: Mine-chan_

_..._

...

What? She loved her aunt, she really did, but this was pure insanity! Her become a lady? Impossible! She skipped school and faked all that just so her aunt wouldn't discover, and now her dreams full of Halloween every day were permanently vanquished. The only good thing about this was meeting her aunt..But she had a suspicious feeling deep in her gut that this would all end terribly wrong. Humph..She better start packing, the ship was coming in an hour!

**One hour later:**

Sunako stood hidden in a corner where there was no sunlight. The docks seemed too full of people, and as a magnificent ship came into view, she instantly knew it was her aunt's. However, fate would alter the planned happenings of that scorching hot day.

"Sunakoo! Sunako where are you my sweet, little, adorable niece?" As you can imagine, she felt like hiding in a really dark corner somewhere and hopefully not get noticed. She was wearing a black Victorian dress with satin seams and she looked absolutely divine. Her aunt was very pleased that Sunako had dressed to impress.

"..H..hi auntie.."

"Sunako stop hiding! Let us be on our way, I have so much to discuss with you!"

Sunako followed obediently, unknowing of the danger lurking in the shadows.

**In the ship: **

A storm was brewing as Sunako's auntie was teaching her manners and posture when with important personnel. Sunako was gravely failing; she didn't even know the basic uses of the forks! Frankly, Sunako was a lot more interested on the brewing storm. As time passed, the weather was at it maximum peril. She yearned to be outside, and as her auntie saw she was utterly restless, she allowed her a fifteen minute recess. Scurrying in a bizarre manner, she reached the top deck and felt like she was in Zion. Things couldn't get any better! Or worse if you hate the rain. Suddenly, she felt her legs give way and she plummeted into the icy blue below. She gasped for air, but the crashing waves plunged her deeper and deeper into the ocean. She didn't want to die this way! She would have loved it if her brain was eaten by Frankenstein's monster or something horrific of that genre. This was the end, even she knew that.

**Mmm..my main character already dying... Hate me or love me?:D Don't worry there is more to come xD Btw do you know how to make chapters I really don't?Thank you so much for reading this, I really appreciate it;)**


End file.
